


Auf der anderen Straßenseite

by ColourfulTruth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulTruth/pseuds/ColourfulTruth
Summary: Kagami beobachtete den anderen Mann schon längere Zeit. Jeden Tag zur selben Zeit kam der blauhaarige und saß an dem gleichen Tisch. Und eines Tages blickte der andere zurück.





	Auf der anderen Straßenseite

Jeden Tag sah er den blauhaarigen Mann in dem kleinen Café auf der anderen Straßenseite gegenüber von seinem Büro. Der andere saß immer am Fenster im Eck, so dass er ihn gut von seinem Schreibtisch aus sehen konnte. Am Anfang hatte Kagami ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen, erst vor ein paar Wochen war ihm der kleinere, zierliche Mann aufgefallen. Erst hatte er ihn nur interessant gefunden; wie so ein unscheinbarer Mensch überhaupt existieren konnte, dann wollte er den anderen einfach nur beobachten und vor kurzem hatte sich dann sein Grund den Mann zu betrachten geändert. 

Er wollte den anderen kennen lernen, mit ihm reden und seine Zeit verbringen. An manchen Tagen wollte er ihn einfach nur in den Arm schließen und beschützen, und an anderen würde es ihm reichen ihn neben sich zu haben um seine Nähe zu spüren. Ganz selten, an den Tagen, wo seine Lieblingsmannschaft verloren hatte, es regnete und er keinen Schirm dabei hatte oder er einfach eine Auszeit brachte, wollte Kagami ihn ganz für sich alleine. 

Hin und wieder passierte ihm es heute noch, dass er den Blauhaarigen nicht gleich bemerkte, dass dieser plötzlich an seinem üblichen Platz saß und er gar nicht gesehen hatte, wie jener ins Café gekommen war. Aber er war nicht der einzige dem das passierte. Einmal hatte sich ein junges Pärchen an seinen Tisch gesetzt und hatte erst nach ein paar Minuten bemerkt, dass der Tisch besetzt war. Das Mädchen mit den kurzen brauen Haaren hatte geschrien wie am Spieß, so dass es Kagami über die Straße her gehört hatte und sie hatte ihren Erdbeer-Milchshake über ihre Begleitung gegossen. Kagami hatte damals einen Lachanfall und Aomine, sein Abteilungsleiter, hatte ihn dafür mit einem scharfen bösen Blick und einem Haufen Arbeit bestraft. 

Obwohl der andere junge Mann so unscheinbar auf seine Umgebung wirkte, konnte Kagami manchmal seine Augen nicht von ihm losreißen. Eigentlich müsste er mit seinen blauen Haaren doch hervorstechen und alle Welt sollte ihn bemerken, doch er wirkte in seiner Umgebung wie ein Geist. Er verschwand regelrecht in den Schatten. Kagami hatte Gefallen daran gefunden. 

Jedes Mal bestellte der Mann mit den blauen Augen einen Vanille-Milchshake und setzte sich zum Fenster. Kein einziges Mal hatte er nach draußen gesehen, oder über die Straße oder gar in das Bürofenster gegenüber, sondern immer nur die Menschen im Café beobachtet. Kagami war sehr froh darüber, weil er nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte, wenn der andere ihn entdeckte oder ihn beim Starren erwischte. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde er nervös und eigentlich wurde er nie nervös, nicht einmal, wenn Aomine ihn zu sich in sein Büro holte und ihm Kise deswegen einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf. 

Jedes Mal bei diesen Gedanken fragte er sich auch wie er auf den anderen wohl wirkte. Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade attraktiv, schön oder freundlich aussah. Jedes Mädchen, das er bis jetzt ausgeführt hatte, hatte am Anfang Angst gehabt. Wegen seinen schmalen roten Augen, hatten sie alle gesagt, und auch wegen seiner großen Statur, seinen roten Haaren und seinem Verhalten, wirke er wie ein wilder Tiger. Warum sie überhaupt mit ihm ausgegangen waren, wenn er so schlimm war, war ihm heute noch ein Rätsel. Diese Beziehungen hatten nie lange gehalten. 

Ein paar Mal hatte er schon versucht ihn anzusprechen. Er hatte die Mittagspause mit Kise getauscht, der natürlich wissen wollte warum, (der blonde hatte natürlich keine Antwort erhalten), war über die Straße gegangen, fast von einem Auto angefahren worden, weil er sich nur aufs Café konzentriert hatte, und dann war er seine ganze Mittagspause vor der Eingangstür des Cafés gestanden und hatte gewartet. Worauf wusste er nicht, aber er konnte nicht hinein, er war einfach stehen geblieben. Sein Hirn arbeitete nicht mehr richtig, als er daran dachte, wie er den anderen Mann ansprechen sollte oder was er mit ihm reden sollte. An diesen Tagen war er immer hungrig nach Hause gekommen. 

\--- 

Heute hatte Kagami sich wieder vorgenommen über die Straße zu gehen. Aber nicht vor dem Café stehen zu bleiben, sondern wenigstens hinein zu gehen. Er musste sich ja nicht hinsetzen oder gar was zum Essen kaufen, aber er sollte es zumindest fertigbringen sich geographisch dem anderen anzunähern. Doch heute wollte Kise nicht tauschen und auch alle anderen verneinten. Anscheinend weil Akashi, der Firmenchef, heute kommt und da darf nichts falsch oder schief laufen. Natürlich läuft genau an solchen Tagen alles verkehrt. 

Kagami war angefressen, weil Kise nervig war, weil Aomine wütend war und half deswegen auch seinen Kollegen nicht, die es offenbar nicht mehr schafften eine ganz normale Tasse Kaffee für den Boss zu kochen. Seine Arbeitsmoral war am Tiefpunkt und sank sogar noch tiefer als er den anderen Mann sah, denn genau heute war er in Begleitung. Eine wunderschöne rosahaarige Frau setzte sich gegenüber von ihm und fing an mit ihm zu reden. 

Er ließ seinen Kopf ein paar Mal lautstark auf die Tischplatte knallen. Midorima kam vom Nebenbüro um sich über den Krawall aufzuregen und ihm auszurichten, dass Kagamis Horoskop eine Überraschung für ihn bereithielt. Kagami schnaufte nur. Die vollbusige Überraschung saß auf der anderen Straßenseite und machte gerade seine Hoffnungen kaputt. Um sich noch mal zu überzeugen und weil er scheinbar masochistisch veranlagt war, blickte er erneut zum Café. 

Der schlanke Mann hörte der Frau wohl zu, verzog aber keine Miene. Kagami sprach sich einfach zu, dass die beiden nicht zusammen waren, obwohl er sich das bei so einer Schönheit nicht vorstellen konnte. Doch es funktionierte irgendwie. Immerhin war er geübt darin, denn wenn er es sich lang genug einredete, dass Aomine nicht mit ihm redete, hörte dieser auch bald auf. Meistens bekam er dafür aber einen Haufen Papier zum Bearbeiten. 

Den faszinierenden Mann weiterhin betrachtend bemerkte Kagami, dass dieser der Frau keine große Beachtung schenkte. Und dann starrten ihn die blauen Augen zum ersten Mal über die Straße her an. Sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt und er blickte unverblümt zurück. Der blauhaarige Mann legte leicht den Kopf schief, als würde er es nicht glauben, dass Kagami ihn ansah. Er drehte sich auch um, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass der Blick nicht jemanden anderen gelte. Kagami beobachtete sein Treiben emotionslos und gedankenlos. Sein Hirn wollte einfach nicht mehr. Der schmale Mann drehte sich wieder zu ihm und Kagami hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, was der andere mit einem leichten Nicken erwiderte. 

Langsam ließ Kagami seinen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch gleiten und versuchte die gerade erlebte Situation einzugliedern. Plötzlich liefen seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren, was er doch alles anders machen hätte können, um einen besseren Eindruck zu hinterlassen, wie seltsam sich der andere doch gefühlt haben musste von ihm so angeglotzt zu werden. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als er die ganze Situation noch einmal überdachte. 

Schnaufen stützte er den Kopf in beiden Hände und spähte zwischen den Fingerspitzen hinüber zum Café. Der junge Mann sah noch immer zu ihm und auch der Frau ist aufgefallen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf ihr lag. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihn und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr, bis sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht legte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so schnell hin und her, dass ihre pinken langen Haare nur so durch die Gegend flogen. Als sie anfing auf ihrem Sessel auf und ab zu hüpfen, fing Kagami an sich Sorgen zu machen. Er zog die Hände vom Gesicht und blickte sie verwundert an. Sie beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter sondern redete auf den kleinen Mann ein. Dieser antwortete mit einem kurzen Satz, der offenbar genau das war, was sie hören wollte, denn Kagami hörte ihr fröhliches Kreischen bis über die Straße. 

Kagami konnte nicht aufhören den bezaubernden Mann anzustarren. Sein Hirn hatte sich wieder mal auf Stand-by geschalten und er wusste nicht, was er sonst tuen sollte. Die blauen Augen hatten sich nicht bewegt, zeigten keine Emotion und doch verursachten sie bei Kagami eine Gänsehaut. 

Die Frau kramte hektisch in ihrer Tasche, holte ein Handy hervor und tippte schnell darauf herum. Fast erwartete sich Kagami, dass sein Telefon läuten würde. Was aber unlogisch wäre, wie sollte sie seine Telefonnummer haben. Er kannte sie ganz sicher nicht. 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Aomine stand in seinem Büro. Dieser wollte auch sofort wissen, warum ihm Momoi ein Ohr abkaut über einen rothaarigen stattlichen Adonis, der hier arbeitet und ins Café sah, und da er bezweifelte, dass Momoi Akashi-sama meinte, fragte er den einzigen rothaarigen, den der sonst noch kannte. Kagami war einfach nur verwirrt. Momoi? Wer war das? Bis er das Handy in der Hand von seinem Boss bemerkte und es bei ihm Klick machte. Er winkte Aomine zu sich ans Fenster und zeigte auf das Café, wo die Frau noch immer eindringlich in den Hörer sprach. Der schöne Mann neben ihr hatte seinen Blick nicht von Kagami abgewandt. Aomine stand hinter dem Stuhl von Kagami und erkannte die Frau, Momoi. Als Aomine das Handy wieder zu seinem Ohr hielt, fing Momoi an stürmischer zu reden und auf Kagami zu zeigen. 

Hinter ihm seufzte Aomine und machte dann schließlich das, was Momoi von ihm wollte. Er gab Kagami, wenn auch ungewollt, sein Handy. Kagami wollte schon reden, als die hübsche Rosahaarige dem Mann neben ihr das andere Handy gab und all seine Gedanken wieder wie weggefegt waren. 

„Hallo, ich bin Tetsuya Kuroko.“ Seine Stimme war perfekt. Sie klang lieblich und stark zugleich. Die Schmetterlinge in Kagamis Bauch flogen gerade Kamikaze. 

„Taiga Kagami.“, stellte er sich kurz und bündig vor, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr Wörter zutraute, die er ohne zu Stottern herausbekommen würde. 

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich der wundervolle Mann, „dass Momoi-chan so aufdringlich ist.“ 

„´s in Ordnung.“, nuschelte er zurück. 

„Wir haben uns angesehen.“, überrumpelte der blauäugige ihn. Kagami spürte wie ihm wieder Blut in die Wangen schoss. 

„Sorry, dass ich dich angestarrt habe.“ Kagami wurde nervös. Einen schlechteren Eindruck kann man bei seinem Schwarm gar nicht machen. 

„Ja, du hast mich angesehen, bevor ich zu dir geschaut habe.“ Kuroko zeigte immer noch keine Emotionen, während Kagami immer mehr rot anlief. 

„Sorry, du bist mir halt aufgefallen.“, murmelte Kagami und fühlte sich dabei wie ein High-School - Mädchen, dass ihrem Idol seine Liebe gesteht. 

„Ich bin dir aufgefallen?“ Zum ersten Mal zeigte er Emotionen. Er klang leicht erstaunt, während Kagami einer roten Ampel Konkurrenz machte. 

„Ich werd´ dich nicht mehr anstarren. ´s tut mir leid.“ Kagami könnte im Boden versinken. Es war ja noch nicht schlimm genug eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, aber Aomine stand ja noch neben ihm und das machte es zur Hölle auf Erden. 

„Das ist mir noch nie passiert“, klang Kurokos sanfte Stimme durch Handy, „dass ich jemandem auffalle. Normalerweise bemerkt man mich nicht.“ 

„Ich weiß“, sprach Kagami und verfluchte sich auch schon für das was er als nächstes sagte, „aber du faszinierst mich damit. Ich finde dich wirklich sehr interessant und attraktiv.“ 

Kagami glaubte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des dünnen Mannes zu sehen. Dafür war ihm selbst keine einzige Ampel mehr ein Gegner, er würde sie alle übertrumpfen. Neben ihm prustete Aomine. 

„Willst du herkommen und mit mir einen Kaffee trinken?“, fragte Kuroko und sein Blick mit den blauen Augen wirkte treuherzig. Kagami schluckte, er würde liebend gerne zu sagen, aber … 

„Ich hab erst in einer Stunde Mittagspause. Sorry, heute kann ich auch mit niemanden tauschen, der Chef ist da.“ Er verbeugte sich entschuldigen vor Kuroko. Deswegen sah er nicht den leicht enttäuschten Blick von seinem Schwarm und wie Aomine hinter ihm ausholte. Seine Hand traf Kagami am Hinterkopf und ließ seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte krachen. Kagami schrie vor Schmerzen und beschimpfte seinen Abteilungsleiter, doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht und nahm das Handy wieder an sich. 

„Kagami hat Kopfschmerzen.“, meinte er zu Kuroko, „und geht deswegen früher nach Hause.“ 

Aomine drehte sich danach einfach um und verließ mitsamt dem Handy Kagamis Büro. Dieser brüllte ihm nach: „Verdammt, das hat weh getan!“ 

„Verpiss dich zu deinem Date!“, rief Aomine ihm durch den Gang zu. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die ganze Abteilung und alle standen vor Kagamis Tür und fragten ihm nach dem vermeintlichen Date. Kagami schnappte sich seine sieben Sachen und stapfte mit hochrotem Kopf zwischen seinen Kollegen hindurch. 

„Kagami-cchi hat ein Date?“ Kise hüpfte erfreut neben dem rothaarigen auf und ab. Kagami schenkte ihn aber keine Beachtung, so verzog sich Kise auch bald schmollend in sein Büro. Der Rest der Abteilung wünschte ihm noch viel Glück. 

Als er das Bürogebäude verließ und zum Café sah, bemerkte er, dass Kuroko ihn noch immer beobachtete und das Momoi nicht mehr bei ihm saß. Ihm wurde heiß und er lockerte die Krawatte. Schnell überquerte er die Straße, davor versicherte er sich, dass kein Auto kam, denn er wollte sich seine erste Chance nicht mit einem Autounfall versauen. 

Hinter der Eingangstür wartete Momoi schon auf ihn. Sie stapfte auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ihren manikürten Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Du bist der Erste, der Kuroko-chan von sich aus bemerkt hat, also versau es nicht.“ Mit stolzem Schritt stapfte sie neben ihn vorbei aus dem Café. Kagami blickte ihr verwirrt hinter her, bis er sich zusammenries und zu Kuroko ging. 

„Hallo, Kuroko–kun.“ Kagami setzte sich gegen über von dem blauhaarigen. 

„Hi, Kagami-kun.“ Kuroko lächelte den großen nervösen Mann vor sich leicht an. Dieser lief wieder rot an und bestellte sich stammelnd bei der Kellnerin ein paar Hamburger. 

Kagami wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und starrte den anderen zurückhaltend an. Ihm gefiel der zierliche Mann von Nahem noch besser. Seine helle Haut, seine fast ausdruckslosen blauen Augen, seine dünnen rosa Lippen, die blaue Haarsträhne, die dem Kleineren in die Stirn hing. Alles war in seinen Augen an ihm perfekt. Kuroko legte seinen Kopf schief und bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Kagami riss die Augen auf. „Das hab ich doch nicht laut gesagt, oder?“ 

„Doch.“, meinte der angesprochene unverblümt. Kagami stöhnte entsetzt auf, knallte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und ließ seinen Kopf zwischen diese fallen. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur, dass der Boden sich unter ihm öffnete, oder dass er einen spontanen Herzinfarkt bekam. 

„Das macht doch nichts.“, entgegnete Kuroko und nahm eine von Kagamis Händen in seine, „Ich mag deine Größe, deine roten Haare und deine starke Ausstrahlung mit deinen ganz großen Gefühlen.“ 

Kagami spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. „D-Danke.“, stammelte er, ließ den Kopf aber auf dem Tisch liegen. Kuroko kicherte leise und Kagami schnaufte erleichtert auf. Das lange Anschmachten von der Ferne hatte sich schlussendlich ausgezahlt. 


End file.
